comraderecsfandomcom-20200215-history
Films
There is a lot of content here. To make things easier I've split films into a few sections. Animated Comics Films I'll generate content for this eventually Comic Adaptations You would have to live under a rock to have not noticed the vast number of comic book and graphic novel adaptations being produced. You can visit Wikipedia's list of comics adaptations if you want every single film listed (and if that's not enough, try the non-english-language list) Here are some of the most popular franchises to know about. The Marvel Cinematic Universe (2008 - ????) A series of twelve films and three TV shows set in the same fictional universe, with twelve more films planned and in varying stages of production. All of these films I would consider enjoyable to some degree, and would recommend to a Marvel fan, but while Marvel has cunningly interlaced plot points into each film so that "you HAVE to watch them all!," anyone with a familiarity with the characters and/or an internet connection can safely skip films. 'Agents of SHIELD' is an drama on ABC based on the superpower-monitoring government agency in the fictional universe. It is unnecessary to watch for plot-progression and runs alongside the MCU films as they release. ABC is also producing a series called 'Damage Control' about the diligent workers who must clean up after superhuman toppled buildings and ectoplasmic goo. Netflix has released two exclusive series set in the MCU: 'Daredevil' and 'Jessica Jones.' Daredevil is widely praised, and Jessica Jones is expected to be critically successful as well. Future series being produced include 'Iron Fist' and 'Luke Cage' 'The Avengers' and 'Avengers: Age of Ultron' serve as keystone films, tying all the plots of the standalone films together. Cinematically both films are exposition-heavy, clunky, and juvenile explosion-fests. Both films are also pretty damn cool. I recommend both to someone who enjoyed one or more of Marvel's films, but don't go into them expecting any more than a one-size-fits-all popcorn flick Recommended: Iron Man, Captain America 2, Guardians of the Galaxy, Ant-Man mite b good: ''The Incredible Hulk, Iron Man 2, Captain America, Thor, ''Not Recommended: Thor 2, Iron Man 3 The X-men series (2000 - ????) 20th Century Fox has produced a series of 7 films in a similar shared universe, beginning with the X-men trilogy (2000, 2003, 2006) and branching off to include 3 spinoffs (X-men Origins: Wolverine, X-men: First Class, The Wolverine) and 'X-men: Days of Future Past', a direct continuation, (and in some ways a reboot) of the X-men trilogy. Future films include another direct continuation of the series, 'X-men: Apocolypse', and additional spinoff series 'Deadpool,' 'Gambit,' etc. Recommended: X-men, X-men: Days of Future Past mite b good: X-2, X-men: The Last Stand, X-men: First Class, The Wolverine Not Recommended: X-men Origins: Wolverine The DC Cinematic Universe (2013 - ????) Following in Marvel's footsteps, Time Warner and DC comics have unveiled a plan to create a franchise based off of the 2013 film 'Man of Steel.' Not much can be said about this franchise as it is only based on a single film with mixed receptions among fans and critics alike. The second film in this universe will be 'Batman Vs. Superman: Dawn of Justice,' which will be followed by films focusing on Aquaman, the Flash, etc. in preparation for a Justice League film climax. Films Inspired by Comics/Comic Characters